Into the Storm: A TMNT Story
by Chicorayray
Summary: With Emily's memory gone, and Mikey being the most serious he's ever been in his life, the turtles are having troubles acting as a team. On top of that, Raph is angry with himself and will barely speak to Emily, causing tensions to rise even further. Will the turtles be able to stop the wave of crime that is about to occur? Will the youngest turtles gain back what they have lost?
1. Chapter 1

_In the streets of New York, all was quiet. Two punks were walking down an empty street. They were walking towards a warehouse. _

"_You sure that's what you heard?" One of them asked the other. _

"_Dang right, that's what I heard!" He muttered back to the first guy. "The Purple Dragons are recruiting any kid they can get their hands on, and I want to get a _

_spot before they're all filled!" _

"_What's their rush though? Don't they hurt a lot of innocent people?" The first guy asked. He looked kinder than his friend, a little younger and more innocent. _

_He had bright brown hair, and green eyes. _

"_Look Sam, are you doin' this with me or not? I thought you said we're in this together?" The mean looking teenager challenged. _

"_Well that was before you got us into this huge mess!" Sam protested. _

"_Whatever, I can do this myself! I don't need you if you wanna be a darn chicken!" He waved his arm angrily and kept walking towards the dark warehouse. _

_Sam sighed. He watched his friend, then looked around to check if anyone was watching. _

"_Hey Peter, wait up!" _

_Sam caught up with his friend and the pair came to the warehouse door. Peter knocked hard on it, and it was opened. They shared a few words with the guards _

_standing opposite them and the two teenagers slipped inside. _

_The door closed and there once more was silence out in the streets. _


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the underground sewers, there was only the sound of dripping water and scurrying rats. The scuffling echoed in the dank underground. However, if

someone were to listen even more closely they would hear the grunts and smacks that they would hear in a fight…

Master Splinter was once again training his children. Leo spun and twisted skillfully while Raph charged forward arrogantly. Leo and Raph were flung easily away,

and they knocked down a couple of practice dummies. Don took a careful approach towards their Master. He used his bo staff to propel himself up and forward.

He landed on the other side of Splinter and twirled his weapon closer and closer. Master Splinter caught it with his bare hands and with little effort, carried Don on

the other end of the staff. Donnie was sent sprawling into Raph. While the rat was busy with the others, Mikey was lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike.

When he saw his chance he sprinted suddenly out towards his Sensei. He looked completely focused, totally opposite of what he once had been. Master Splinter

blocked the blows from Mikey's nunchaku with Don's bo staff. Mikey was almost faster than his Master. Mikey wrapped a nun chuck around the bo staff and gave

a good yank. It clattered to the floor. Mikey rested a nun chuck on Master Splinter's shoulder out of respect and gave a low bow.

"Well done, Michaelangelo." Master Splinter's voice was filled with surprise as he returned the bow.

The other brothers got up and moaned in pain as they attempted to shake the sore muscles.

"I can't believe Mikey showed Master Splinter up!" Raph muttered in a hushed tone to his brothers. He was clutching at his seized up shoulder.

"Uh, I just think he was lucky not to get pounded into the ground!" Donnie groaned. He was rolling over off of his shell so he could get up.

Leo, who was massaging his temples as if he had a headache, didn't reply straight away.

"I'm proud of him, but that was completely out of character. Guys, I can't help but think he's still troubled by what happened, you know, _before…_" The blue-

banded turtle's face was scrunched up with worry.

Off to the side, Emily was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Her head was hung low. She was trying to remember more things about her clouded past. She didn't

have much memories of what happened before- whatever it was that happened. She shook her head with frustration, clearing her head of these thoughts.

"You four boys are dismissed! I must speak with Emily alone now," Splinter ushered the boys out of the room. He turned and shuffled in her direction. The sound

of his claws scratching on the floor echoed in the darkened training room.

He kneeled down beside her and said, "Emily, my child, my daughter, what is it that still troubles you? I see you do not wish to join your brothers in their ninja

training."

Emily looked down even further. She knit her eyes closed tightly for a moment, and then the words came in a rush.

"I don't think I can remember all of it! I sometimes catch myself trying to call Raph by Don's name, or something like that! How can I remember my ninja skills

if I find even a simple thing like getting a name right hard?!"

She stopped when she saw Master Splinter raise his hand to address her.

"Emily, you can't recall the past because you are looking in the wrong place." He smiled at her kindly. There was even a glint of amusement in those dark eyes.

"W-what do you mean, Sensei?"

"You mustn't look here," He laid a finger on his forehead. "You must look here." He moved his hand over his own heart. "Look deep into your heart, not your

mind. Only then, will the answers finally reveal themselves to you." He left her to ponder over this. He got up and scuffled over to his room. He quietly

slid the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh great! _Sam thought grudgingly. _Leave it to Pete to get us into something like __this!_The warehouse of the Purple Dragons looked like a huge fighting ring.

When the Purple Dragons weren't terrorizing the citizens of New York, they were in here, trying to beat the snot out of each other to see who was the best.

Unfortunately, this makes it hard for kids like Sam and Pete to work their way into the gang. Initiation wasn't a happy time in the life of the Purple Dragon.

_Speaking of initiation, _Sam thought glumly. _Here is ours! _

Sam and Pete were in the caged wrestling area. Once they went inside, something in Sam took over him. He wasn't himself in a fight. Pete was the charge in

your face kind of guy. He could take a lot more hits than Sam, but Sam was agile and clever. Pete's anger usually got him in trouble. For an instant, Sam

remembered all the times when he had to use his levelheaded fighting style to get Pete out of danger. But his thoughts were interrupted when a big Purple

Dragon swung a bat with a nail towards his face. He caught the less dangerous part of the bat with his hand and kicked the guy in the groin. Sam thought that

was a bad idea but oh well, at least the PD will leave him alone for a while.

"Yo Sam!" Petey called. "Catch!"

Sam stretched his hand outward and caught what Petey passed him. It was a lead pipe. He swung it at the nearest PD. He was careful not to hit the tender

spots. He only wanted to subdue the gang members, not hurt them real badly. He looked over at Pete in between strikes. Pete was attracting a lot of thugs. Pete

was beginning to look exhausted. When Sam was trying to catch Petey's eye, a PD took advantage of the distraction. He snatched the lead pipe and knocked it

on the top of Sam's head. It felt like he'd just got kicked in the head by a horse. His ears popped and his vision blurred. He swung a right hook at the guys face

and took his weapon back. He staggered in the direction towards his friend and soon bumped into someone. The person whipped his head around to look at Sam.

_Wait a minute, make that a she… _He thought weakly. He swung the pipe slowly to make her step back, but he lurched sideways, losing balance. She ran forward

and caught him before he fell.

"Sam?!" The girl cried in disbelief. He recognized that voice.

"Angel?" He asked once his vision cleared a bit.

"Come on! We need to waste these guys before they let us take a break!" She shook him to snap him out of it.

He plunged into the rest of the fighting with her help. Soon after it was just Pete, Angel, and Sam left standing in the ring.

"We have ourselves the winners!" The MC announced, stepping back into the ring. "Are these newcomers worthy of becoming Purple Dragons?!"

The crowd roared in excitement. They actually approved! Petey's plan worked out after all!


	4. Chapter 4

"Last one there has to do the dishes later!" Don squealed getting a head start.

The five turtles were on their way to check up on April. Master Splinter had suggested they go out for fresh air. It didn't take long for them to reach the familiar

2nd Time Around antique shop. They entered the apartment from the balcony door.

"Hello! April!" Leo called. "We've come for a visit!"

"I'm in here!" April's soft voice called from the kitchen.

She was sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Casey was there too, sitting on the other side of her.

"Hey guys!" Casey greeted loudly, raising a hand in the air. "How are ya Em?"

Emily looked like she could've run out at any second. She flinched when Casey addressed her. She padded out of the room quietly.

"Was it something I said?" Casey looked puzzled. He scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Sorry boys, I haven't told Casey yet…" April told them regretfully.

"Told me what?" Casey looked even _more _confused. He looked from the turtles to April, then back again.

"Emily's lost most of her memory," Don answered. "I don't think she'll be able to remember you for a while yet."

"Aw geez, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Casey spoke after a moment. Then he shouted loudly as he stood up from the table. "Who was the punk that did this?! Let

me pound the teeth outta them!"

"Case! Calm down!" Raph grunted.

"Even we barely know who did this! All we know is that Emily wasted them, they're gone." Don said, with his hands spread out before him to calm Casey.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell you about the news!" April suddenly looked flustered with realization. "Come and watch this!"

She led them into the living room, where she turned the TV on to the news channel.

"_Crime on the streets of New York is on the rise. Behind me you can see the police investigating the scene where they suspect a woman has been kidnapped. We _

_have no identification yet, only the confirmation of an eye witness. Mr. Rendell Johnson, head detective of NYPD, has his suspicions that the Purple Dragons gang _

_is responsible for this kidnapping. This has been Channel Six news, Brenda Morgan signing off." _

April muted the TV once the commercials came on. She turned to face Casey and the turtles.

"There's been word on the street that the Purple Dragons are looking for many new recruits. It's been too dangerous to go outside at night lately." April's brow

furrowed with worry.

"That doesn't sound too good." Leo replied, "We'll have to do something soon if it gets worse."

Just then the phone rang, interrupting their conversation. April looked uneasy.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" She reached for the phone, but Casey put his hand on her arm.

"I'll answer it." He picked it up. "Hello? – Hi. – What? – No, not again! – Okay, don't worry. I'll find her. – Bye,"

"Who was that?" Don asked.

"That was Angel's grandma." Casey said grimly. "Angel's been gone fer a couple a' days. I have to go find her."


	5. Chapter 5

"Casey, not yet!" Leo called at him furiously. "We're not even sure that Angel's here yet!"

Raph dove down on Casey before he blew their cover. They were close to the Purple Dragon warehouse on top of a building close by.

"All we agreed to do was scout this dump of a place up!" Raph reminded him while he helped him to his feet.

"Okay guys, I'm cool. No worries!" Casey replied. Dust came off of him in puffs as he swiped at his shoulders.

"Guys! Check that out!" Emily called. She was with Mikey, looking over the side down at the warehouse entrance.

Down below you could see the warehouse garage door sliding up. Just then a pair of armored cars pulled up and slid inside. Cheers erupted inside before the garage

slammed shut.

"What the heck was that about?" Raph asked.

"My guess is that those weren't pizza delivery trucks." Mikey answered dully.

Emily winced at the emotionless tone in Mikey's voice. She was told by Don a couple days ago that Mikey had once been as happy as anyone could ever be. She

couldn't help but think that this wasn't how things were supposed to be. The way Leo and Don had described the family before the accident, it seemed like life had

been as good as it could get. Raph would barely even look at her. _I wonder if something happened between him, and me _She thought uneasily. Mikey jumped down

from the building.

"I'll be back in a flash." He said over his shoulder. The emotionless tone did not waver.

"Mikey wait! You'll get yourself wacked by those thugs!" Leo hissed.

Emily jumped down too, determined not to let anything happen to her older brother. Both she and Mikey had one thing in common; they both had lost something

down in those tunnels.

"Emily, not you too!" Leo shouted.

Emily didn't acknowledge the leader of the group. She and Mikey had been disobeying orders ever since they came back from the underground. Emily landed next

to Mikey and they both set off into the shadows. They were right on the Purple Dragon's front door now. Mikey peered inside then took something out of a notch on

his nun chuck. He started jiggling with the doorknob, and then the door was swung open. He put the lock pick away.

"Come on," He said to her, before he ran inside.

They emerged into a huge fighting arena. In the middle, there were three teenagers standing in the midst of unconscious PD's. One of them was a female, and the

other two boys.

"Is that her?" Emily asked Mikey, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

"Yep," Mikey muttered grimly. "We need to get her out of here."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"We fight our way through." Mikey told her. He already had his nun chucks out; they were twirling at his sides. With a shout he ran over in the direction of the

three teens. Emily had no choice but to back her brother up. She followed him as fast as she could.

…


	6. Chapter 6

A Purple Dragon charged toward Emily and she used his momentum against him. She made him crash face first into a pillar. He managed to stay on his feet.

Rubbing the front of his head, he stepped away from the concrete pillar and she kicked him back into it. He slid to the floor and did not get up. Mikey was already

close to Angel and her friends.

"Mikey! Boy am I glad to see you!" Angel rushed forward to his side. "The Purple Dragons jumped me a couple days ago! They forced me to fight in the big

newcomers tournament!"

"Alright, we need to get you out of here." He said while he looked around. "Whoa! Get down!"

Some heavily armed PD's come forward holding what looked horribly like assault rifles. Emily sprinted to the teenage boys and tackled them to the ground. Mikey

did the same with Angel.

"Ninja vanish?" Emily asked her brother. She pulled out two smoke bombs.

"Yes please!" Mikey replied, holding down Angel and one of the boys.

Emily set the bombs off and they hightailed it out of there. The gunfire followed them all the way to the door. They didn't stop running until they were in a quiet

street a few blocks away. Emily finally let go of the boys. She took out her shell cell and called Donnie. She told him quietly where they were. Don said that they'd

be there soon. He told her for them to wait on top of a roof.

"Come on, let's get up on a roof to meet the others." She suggested.

When they all were on the roof they finally spoke after catching their breaths.

"What the heck did you freaks do?" The boy with dark brown hair snapped at the two turtles. "Why are you wearing ridiculous costumes?"

Angel turned to her friend and said, "They're not costumes, Pete. These are my friends. Come on, I'll fill you in."

She and Pete pulled off to the side and spoke in hushed tones. Emily turned to the other boy, who was dead silent. He was looking at she and Mikey with wide eyes.

"What are you? How'd you become like this?" He stammered.

Emily drooped at these penetrating questions. She didn't have anything to tell him. She glanced at Mikey.

"We're by-products from an alien ooze. The Utrom's are the aliens who crash landed here thousands of years ago. They had the ooze, and a truck dropped a vial of

the stuff and then we were accidentally created." He said to him. "No big deal," He shrugged.

"My name is Sam, by the way," He put out his hand, and shook Mikey's hand. He looked surprised when he felt that Mikey had only three fingers. Then he shook

Emily's hand. "Oh, and my friends name is Peter." He added.

"I'm Emily, and this is Mikey." Emily said, she smiled what she thought was a reassuring smile.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Raph's voice suddenly roared. He dropped onto the building with a loud thud. Leo and Don followed, and they helped Casey up soon after.

Raph advanced on Mikey and Emily. He was glaring daggers; Emily had never seen him this furious before. Mikey did not cower under his older brothers anger.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, CHARGING IN THERE LIKE THAT?!" He continued to shout. "We were going to stick together, and you didn't follow the freakin' plan!"

Mikey bristled at those words. "Since when have you ever followed a plan?!" He pushed Raph when he yelled the next words, "You didn't stick with me and Emily

when we were down in those tunnels! You put a stinking fight over _our _safety! We lost everything down there!"

Raph felt as if something snapped inside of him. He felt his heart break into a million pieces when his little brother voiced his deepest fears. He could practically hear

the shards of his heart clatter down onto the ground like it was a thin sheet of ice. It had been _his _fault that Emily lost her memory, and how Mikey got tortured.

"Mikey I…" He spoke quietly. He took a step back. He made a weird choked sound. There was a huge lump in his throat; he couldn't get the rest of the words out.

"Raph, I can't believe that happened…" Emily said quietly. She looked shocked and hurt.

"Let's leave, Em." Mikey said without feeling. He turned and walked away.

Emily shot once last look at each of her other brothers and followed. Don came to stand beside Raph and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Raph…" He began but couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort him.

Raph pushed Don's arm away and sprinted to the side of the building.

"Raph wait!" Leo called desperately. But Raph flipped over the ledge and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"There's nothing we can do, Leo." Don whispered softly next to him. "Let's go home. They'll be back soon enough."

Leo sighed. He had been waiting for either Raph, or one of the youngest turtles to come back. _But they need someone to look after them! _He bit back his reply and

shook it off. They all began climbing back down into the alley. Once Casey, Angel and the two boys caught up with them, Leo and Don lifted a manhole from its

place.

The dark haired boy froze. "Wait just one minute!" He growled. "You guys wasted our chance to become Purple Dragons! Why should I follow you?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Pete, but if you didn't notice that the PD's pulled assault rifles on us!" Angel snapped at him. "And they kidnapped me a couple

days ago and forced me to fight in that stupid tournament!"

"She's got a point Petey," Sam told him.

Peter faltered. He looked all of a sudden defeated. "But there's no where else for us to go… We can't just live off the streets!"

Sam began to look uncomfortable. Peter had a point there; they both had been kicked out of their homes when both their parents found out they were stealing

from houses around the neighborhood.

Leo and Donnie exchanged glances. With an unspoken agreement Don turned and said kindly, "Well, we wouldn't mind if you stayed with us! You could stay as long

as you want."

"Is that okay with ya Pete?" Angel asked as she turned to him once more.

Pete nodded and came forward to the manhole. Sam, Angel, and Casey followed. Then Leo and Donnie both went under, the manhole shut behind them.

…

The trip through the sewers had not been that long. They had been very close to the Lair. When they got home, Leo and Don immediately went to tell Master

Splinter what had happened.

"Mikey just charged in the Purple Dragon warehouse, and Emily followed him. They didn't respect our orders, and when we went to meet up with them, Raph went

on Mikey's case. Mikey got all mad and him and Emily left, then Raph ran away when we tried to comfort him." Leo's words came out in a rush. "We have to go find

them Master!"

"Hush Leonardo." Splinter said with his hand raised, then he bowed his head. "I wish to go get them back as well, but we must give them time to heal their

wounded hearts. I forbid you to try to bring them home when they are still unwilling, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sensei." Leo said after a long silence. Him and Don bowed and left the room.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Casey's shout greeted the two turtles on their way out.

"Hahaha!" Angel laughed as she quickly flipped over furniture. She was holding Casey's hockey mask in her hand.

"Yo Pete! Catch this!" Angel tossed it to Peter and he ran away from Casey too.

"You little bug!" Casey tried to look mad but he laughed as well. "You know, I practically brought you guys up when you were babies!"

"Ya, sure!" Sam scoffed as he caught the hockey mask. "And I can dig to China and back."

"Well, he did used to baby-sit us together," Angel said thoughtfully.

"Ha see! You guys owe me one!" Casey swiped at Sam but he managed a back flip and he slid underneath the dinner table.

"I got ya now!" Casey grabbed Sam's leg and held him down.

"Ahhh! Ger' off!" Sam's voice became muffled once Casey was lying over him.

"Hey! Guys! We should all get some sleep!" Leo called. "It's getting late!"

"Awww man!" Angel moaned half-heartedly. "You're such a kill joy!"

"HEY! YOU KIDS PAINTED MY MASK!" Casey roared. He was gaping at his hockey mask. It had red lips, a drawn mustache, and fake eyelashes.

Angel looked down at her feet, smiling. "We got the stuff from my grandma's... Heheh!"

The two boys asked if they could crash on the couch. Leo told them that it was no problem. Soon after Angel and a grumbling Casey left to go to her grandma's

place. By the time Leo said bye to them, he was way too tired. The two turtles went to their room and Leo shut his eyes when he flopped onto his bed. He fell

asleep almost instantly.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Emily was huffing and puffing from the effort of getting up onto _another _rooftop. She glanced up to see Mikey not even stopping yet. _He only used to go this fast _

_when we were having pizza for dinner. _She groaned inwardly.

"Hey! Mikey, can we take a break? My feet are tired!" She said between breaths.

"Alright, I need to scout the area anyways." He said lifelessly.

_Ugh! I hate the way he's been acting! He's a mix of Leo and Raph put all in one person! And trust me that is definitely not a good combo! I'M PUTTING A STOP _

_TO THIS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH._ With a spur of new energy from her anger, Emily pushed herself to her feet and sprinted over to Mikey. Before he could even think

to dodge, Emily tackled Mikey to the ground.

"Oof!" He grunted as they hit the ground.

"Listen to me Mikey!" Emily shrieked as she pinned him to the ground.

"What the shell was that for?!" He shouted back. "Ow that hurts!"

"I said, LISTEN TO ME."

He was quiet so she continued, "Things are NOT supposed to be like this! You, Raph, Donnie, Leo, and I are supposed to be like peas in a pod! Siblings forever!

But I've lost my memory, and you're not even acting like yourself anymore! I know whatever must've happened down there was bad, but look!" She gestured to

the sky and the buildings. "This is the real world around you! You and I are safe and together! THAT should be your only concern! Who's getting Raph cranky in

the morning cause he had icy water dunked on him before his alarm could go off? Who's annoying Donnie about his computers cause they were all unplugged

and he now has to reboot them all? And who's annoying everyone at the dinner table with extra loud burps? Well I'll tell you who, NO ONE. Why? Cause you

can't come back to us, Mikey. You don't need to be the responsible one; we've got Leo for that. And you don't need to be the grouch. THAT is Raph's job. Your

only job is to be yourself. Trust me, if you haven't noticed, we all miss you. Big brother, will you come back to us? To me? I miss you! I know you're in there!

C'mon!" Emily started tickling him, and she saw a crack of a smile.

"Get off me you lump!" Mikey joked; he pushed Emily off while he sneakily wiped away the tears on his face. Emily didn't see his tears through her own.

She gave him a huge hug as he sat up. "You ARE back big bro!"

"Uhm, okay… This is getting embarrassing…" He blushed at being called a big brother. He still wasn't used to that.

"It will stay this way right?" Emily asked him. "Don and Leo said that you used to be like this before my memory faded."

Mikey sighed. "Yeah, I still need to fill you in on a lot."

"Well, before you tell me the story, can we go home first? I'm getting cold and I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Mikey's shoulders slumped, hiding his grin. "Fine, last one there has to do dishes!" He suddenly dashed away from his sister and sprung off the building to the

next.

"Hey WAIT! That's not fair! I don't remember exactly where we live! Cheater! You know all the short cuts!"

…


End file.
